O America I Love Thee
by stylewriter565
Summary: Tamaki travels overseas to New York so that he can get familiar witht the surroudings.  When he bumps into someone he knew long ago what will happen?  Can Tamaki stay close to Haruhi or will the new person take his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tamaki stepped off the plane. He was in a place that he loved. America. The United States of America. It was good to be here again and he thought that he was going to burst with excitement.

_Flashback_

"Kyouya guess where I`'m going?" Tamaki shouted.

"Your going to the United States the day after tomorrow. Flight 13245. Seat 1A. First class. Direct flight," Kyouya answered not looking up from his laptop.

"Aw I wanted it to be exciting," Tamaki stated as he went to the corner and started to grow some mushrooms.

"Tono I don't think the girls would appreciate the fact that you are growing mushrooms in the Music room," Hikaru stated pulling Tamaki up by the arm.

"Here is your boarding pass," Kyouya smiled at his friend.

"Thank you mommy," Tamaki said smiling. Kyouya rolled his eyes at the fact he was being called mommy, again.

The next day was a bit nerve wracking for Tamaki. He was leaving for the States tomorrow. He hadn't been there in years and he was worried that it would have changed since he was last there. Of course they would have a new president. He knew that much but what would everything else be like?

At Host Club that day all the girls were crying that the King was leaving the Host Club. He was flattered by their tears.

"Now now ladies I won't be gone forever. Just until the next year starts," he said smiling. More girls burst out crying. He felt bad, but he had to go. His father wanted him to study in the States for a while because those are the people that Tamaki would be dealing with the most. He was sad to leave his Ouran friends but he was looking forward to some of the new friends that he would make in America.

The next day Tamaki left for America. Kyouya saw him off. All the others had to be at school. Kyouya was his best friend though and best friends see each other off. Kyouya stood on the runway as the plane took off. Tamaki looked at his best friend and thought he might have caught what seemed to be a tear dripping from Kyouya's eye. 'Did I really just see that?' Tamaki thought. As the plane ascended into the sky he fell into a deep sleep.

_End flashback _

Tamaki looked for the driver that was to take him to his host family. 'After all,' he thought,' They should have sent me a driver.' He looked around for a man in a tux. He saw his name on a sign but figured it was some other Tamaki. The person holding the sign was with her family and they were dressed very casually.

"Tamaki Suoh?" The woman asked as he walked by. She had been told to look for a male with blonde hair and purple eyes. She tapped him on the shoulder making him turn to look at her.

"what? Who is touching me?" Tamaki asked whipping around.

"Me my name is Michelle and this is my husband Rob and our two children…." She was cut off by Tamaki waving his hand.

"I am sorry ma'am but I do not think you are the right person. You see I was told I would be picked up at the airport. So if you don't mind I'm going to look for my driver," He walked off as she called after him.

"Tamaki we are your drivers in America we rarely send drivers to get people," Michelle shouted.

Tamaki stopped straight in his tracks. 'could this commoner be right?' he thought. He decided that there were probably not anymore Tamaki Suous in the area so he reluctantly went with his host family. They got Taamaki's luggage and walked across the parking lot to a blue minivan. It was a 2006 Chrystler Town and Country. Tamaki jumped in thinking to himself, 'Poor commoners can't even afford a driver to take them places. I will have to buy them a suitable car.' He got in and made himself comfortable or at least as comfortable as he could get. He was hoping that these people in New York would have a large house and that they had bought this car so they could afford that nice house. Thwy drove through some winding streets to a part of the city. It was a nice part of the city not a super rich part where the apartments would cost 30,000 American dollars a month. Still though they were not dingy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thank you for all who are reading this sorry it took so long to update I've been busy and had inspiration in the shower this morning.**

Tamaki saw the small townhouse as they pulled up. Well small to him at least. It didn't look quite up to the standards that he was expecting but he supposed he'll have to deal with this commoners dwelling. The brick on the outside was plain red and there were white shutters with a small porch in front. Tamaki took his suitcase and climbed the three small steps to the porch all the while gripping the white iron railing. He was nervous very nervous.

"It's open," Michele said. Her having said that Tamaki pushed open the door to the small house and stepped inside. He thought he would see some dingy commoner furniture and maybe a bunny-eared television. What met him though was something almost as luxurious as the Suoh Second Estate. Standing on the wall at the left side of the entrance was a tall golden-oak grandfather clock. Next to that was a small ornate side table of the same material. A bench was placed on the right side. The walls were painted a pale gold and there were pictures of various scenes on the walls. It. Was. BEAUTIFUL.

"Oh my you have such a beautiful house!" Tamaki exclaimed. He couldn't help but let a few tears run down his face.

"This is just the entry way Tamaki," Michele stated looking at the kid like he was nuts. 'Does he really think that people who live here are that poor that they can only afford an entry way.'

Tamaki continued back through the entry way and met with a lovely kitchen. It had granite countertops and cherry cabinets. Wedged in between the cabinets were a stainless steel stove, fridge, and microwave. He felt so hungry looking at the fridge but he knew he must not impose for a snack. These commoners had probably had regular fasts so they could buy him enough to eat. Then Michele asked him a question.

"Would you like anything to eat, Tamaki?" she smiled. 'He probably thinks we fasted or something to save money to buy food for him.' Then almost as if he was reading her thoughts….

"No thank you ma'am I can see that you have had to fast greatly in providing me with this and I would hate to waste your money buy snacking," said dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Rob can you take Angela and Peter upstairs I think I need to have a word with Tamaki. Thank you dear."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Tamaki asked after the others had left.

"It's more like I want to clarify something. WE ARE NOT POOR. If you would like a snack then you may have one. We have enough money for snacks. If you would like something to drink get it for yourself. Here is a list of things you should look over before we do anything else," she stated her face becoming red.

Tamaki quickly glanced over the list seeing socially acceptable and unacceptable things. How had she even known about the whole commoner thing. Then as if she was reading _his_ mind she stated.

"A friend of yours a Kyouya Ootori sent a list of things you usually say and do in Japan and advised me to make you a list of what you should do here."

"Oh I see, thank you," Tamaki said bowing his head. 'That is so like Kyouya to do something like this to me. I guess he was concerned.' Tamaki was shown to his room and put his bags next to the bed.

"Have Angela and Peter had to move in together to accommodate me?" Tamaki asked. He wasn't indicating they were poor he just didn't want them to be rearranging their whole house for him.

"No this is a spare bedroom don't worry about it. Now it's around 5:30 PM. Dinner is at 6:30. Read over the list and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Tamaki looked at the list in his hands. It wasn't very long…for now.

Tamaki this is the list of things that you should try to do while you are here. He skimmed over the list only a few things standing out to him.

No butler

Be on time for dinner, but don't dress come casual

Bedtime for the kids is Angela:9 Peter:10 and you 11

No extravagant gestures…you're welcome here already and there is enough drama in the house please don't add to it.

No roses in the house Angela could prick herself on one

And no brilliant ideas from what I've heard they are not that brilliant at all…..i hear they're quite moronic.

At the mention of number six Tamaki took the list and made a corner of woe. He started to grow mushrooms and moping because he had just been called moronic. Then he looked at the next rule….

No growing mushrooms in the house.

He sighed and stopped growing the mushrooms. He looked at his clock. He gasped when he realized it was 6:15. He was going to be late to dinner. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Michele looked up at him surprised she hadn't thought he would come down early for dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help you ma'am?" Tamaki inquired. She raised her eyebrow at him. The kids never even asked if they could help her.

"Um do you know how to make a salad?" she asked not sure if the kid had ever even had a salad.

"Yes but where do I pick the greens?" he inquired.

"Oh um it's bagged salad. Go into the fridge and in the vegetable draw and get out the bag of salad then put some Italian dressing on it and mix it with a spoon."

"Oh I've never seen bagged salad I'm glad for the experience," Tamaki said going to the fridge. He found the bag and ripped it open. "This is amazing I have never seen anything so convenient before I am sure this is the highlight of my day. Yay bagged salad. This is the best. Now where do I put you glorious bagged salad?" He looked at Michele and she pointed to a big plastic bowl. He dumped the salad in and added a quarter bottle of dressing. He then found a spoon and fork and mixed the salad. He saw there were cloth napkins sitting on the counter and decided to fold them into fun shapes for the family. He took one and started folding only then to remember that he had not asked permission.

"Do you mind if I fold the napkins? I was going to do it in a special way for some fun for you guys."

"Be my guest," she responded going back to cooking the soup.

Tamaki started again and folded each napkin into an elaborate swan. He had learned this trick from the maids. He then looked at the clock it was 6:25. They should be having dinner soon and he wanted to help even more. He went through the drawers until he found the one with silverware and set the proper utensils out at each place. He then found the cupboard with plates and set the in between the silverware. Michele had not noticed this and when she looked over to see the table set she gasped. The silverware and plates were set perfectly with the salad at one end. Tamaki was now putting salad bowls and the swan napkins at each place. 'I didn't know that he knew how to do this,' she thought. She then looked at the clock and realized it was 6:29. The soup was ready.

"Dinner everyone!" she called to the children.

**A/N: Sorry this was a really boring chapter I just wanted to give you a description of everything in the house to give you a kind of setting for the story and stuff. The next chapter is titled eating dinner so that should be interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Eating Dinner **

**Ready for things to get a little interesting?**

Everyone came rushing down to the table. Angela looked at the table being nicely set and her eyes got wide. She sat down at her place and her eyes got even wider when she saw the pretty swan napkin in front of her. It was a really pretty swan.

"Mommy I like my swan napkin where did you get them? They look like our regular napkins," she stated picking it up.

"Tamaki knows how to fold napkins like that. He did them special like that for us tonight."

"Wow thanks Mister Tamaki," Angela said looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Your welcome Angela. I'm glad you like it," Tamaki said smiling at the young girl. "Do you mind if I ask some questions to get to know you a little better?"

"Not at all son," Rob said taking a bite of the salad.

"First I'm sorry I don't think I caught your last name."

"Oh I suppose we did forget to tell you. It's Rocher," she said looking at him.

"Like the chocolate?" Tamaki asked knowing that's what they always used at the club.

"Yes I own the company," Rob responded.

"Oh I see well the chocolates are very good."

"Thank you."

"Another thing how are you two kids?" Tamaki asked looking at the children.

"I'm seven," Angela asked.

"And I'm eleven," Peter answered.

"Very nice," Tamaki replied.

"The children want to take you to the public pool tomorrow so you can experience that they figured you've never been to one," Michele said calmly.

"Well these children have figured right. Tomorrow we shall commence operation Public Pool Trip. I shall have to be prepared. Should I bring a towel or are they provided I hear that people bring snacks to these types of pools. And they cost money do they not?"

He was interrupted by Rob.

"Now Tamaki no need to get all worked up we'll sort everything out."

"Yes now do you have any other questions?"

"Yes….since when was food so amazing?"

"You like it? Thank you so much! I thought you might like the chicken and dumplings."

"Yes actually I have never had this we don't have much soup back home in Japan only when I ask for it."

"really well you get ot pick the dinner tomorrow sso anything you would like just tell me."

"Yes thank you but I will eat whatever you serve me make me lots of American things I want to try all of them. This is so nice thank you everyone thank you so much ah mon ami! Thank you madam. Here are some lilies for you table," he said whipping out lilies in a beautiful vase from who knows where. The family seemed pleased though and he went off on a rant about how he was so grateful that they had them. Hye took Michele's hand and kissed it saying, "You have to be the best cook in all of New York ma'am why don't you open your own restaurant?"

"Thank you tamaki," she replied going pink.

"Tamaki I think we needc to have a talk after dinner," Rob said looking at him.

"Yes sir," Tamaki responded.

After the dinner was over Rob and tamaki went out on the porch with their iced tea.

"Tamaki I have to ask you, how did you get my wife toi blush?"

"Well sir I just complimented her. That's all you really need to do for ladies. I mean that's what I do for mine."

"You have a wife?"

"Oh no just a girlfriend, I hope she decides with me to become my wife though, "Tamaki said looking far into the distance he was thinking of his dear haruhi and he thought about Angela's eyes they reminded him so much of his beloved Haruhi.

"I though you didn't get to choose if you were the heir I thought that your significant other was chosen for you," Rob asked.

"Oh no not always. My father wants me to be happy," Tamaki answered.

"Oh I see. Well we should get inside. You're going to have fun tomorrow."

"Sir um I couldn't help but notice that there is no uniform for school. Do I need to buy one? Or do you have it and I just need to pay you back for it?" Tamaki asked he wasn't even sure which school he was going to.

"Oh I'm sorry son you're going to Beacon High School. You won't be needing a uniform it's a public school."

"What's public school?" Tamaki asked.

"You have seriously never heard of public school?"

"No sir."

"Well tamaki public school is a school where you go and it is paid for with the taxpayers money and you don't have to pay a tuition or anything. It's free in a sense."

"This could be problematic," Tamaki stated looking worried.

"Why?" Rob questioned.

"Um I only brought four outfits."

"Well then I suppose that we will have to go shopping this week before you start school."

"Thank-you sir."

"Your welcome now let's get to bed the kids will defiantly tire you out tomorrow."

And with that they went to bed. Tamaki was wondering what public sccholl would be like it sounded totally different from Ouran. He decided that he should probably text Kyouya about this after all it was about lunch time over there and Kyouya was sure to answer his phone.

_Kyouya,_

_ Hey I just found out that I have to go to something called public school I think it sounds interesting but I am very nervous to go there what should I do?"_

Soon Tamaki looked down when his phone flashed there was a rare picture of Kyouya laughing on it. He flipped open the phone and read the text.

_You'll be fine Tamaki. I hope everything is going alright there. Club profits are dropping here because your not here. Hunny is 'King' now and its getting a bit annoying with all the tea parties. But yea did they explain public school to you…..I can't even imagine it. But you'll be fine._

_-K_

Tamaki smiled as he read the message. He sent the last message of the night.

_Thanks and yeah they did explain it to me. It sounds like an intriguing commoner invention. Well I better get some sleep. Night_

_-T_

Kyouya chuckled when he saw the message he had gotten from Tamaki. 'Sleep well my friend,' he thought as he walked to his next class.

**A/N: the next chappie is when you get to find out this mystery girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Poolside Rendezvous

Tamaki woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm. He looked at the clock and realized that it was 8:15 in the morning. He got up and dressed in long shorts and a polo and walked downstairs rubbing his eyes. He arrived in the kitchen to find his family around the table. He saw an omelet sitting on his plate. He sat down and took a bite of the egg savoring the juicy bits of bacon that were put in there with the eggs and cheese. He took a sip of the orange juice that had been given to him. They looked at him.

"We are going swimming today Mister Tamaki," little Angela said to the blonde.

"I know when exactly are we leaving to go swimming?" Tamaki asked after taking another bite of omelet.

"As soon as you are finished," Michele said, "I'm going to drop you off on my way to work and then you can take a cab home….unless you know how to drive Tamaki."

"Me know how to drive? No way I only know that you turn the wheely thing in the direction you want the car to go that's about as far as I go," Tamaki said. He didn't have the slightest idea how to work a car.

"Ok I thought so well be good for Mister Tamaki."

Tamaki finished his omelet and ran up the stairs to get his swim trunks. He exchanged them for his boxers and ran back down again ready to go. He was like a small child when he was going to the car.

"This is going to be so much I have heard of these pools where ryou have to pay a fee to get in but I have never been in one. Oh how I wish Hikaru and Kaoru could be here they would love this. It's going to be so amazing. I think this will be the trip of a lifetime."

"Really would you calm down?" Michele asked looking at the overly excited teenager.

"What kind of pools have you swam in Mister Tamaki?" Peter finally asked.

"Well my very bestest friend in the whole wide world Kyouya Ootori owns a resort and it has a bunch of pools in it so we go there," Tamaki said thinking of the day Hunny showed his martial arts skills.

"Wow that must be a nice pool," Angela said.

"It is very nice maybe someday you might get to go there," Tamaki said smiling.

"Will you be there Mister Tamaki?"

"Yes I'll be there and we can play together OK?" Tamaki said laughing to himself.

"Well guys we are here now," Michele said. All of the kids hopped out of the car and waved good-bye. Tamaki paid the fee for each of them and they walked in he was overjoyed at what he saw. There were many commoners playing with odd looking foam things in the giant pool of water there were lounges surrounding the whole area. Parents were chatting while watching their children. He was so excited.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" he exclaimed as he walked around the pool. "People gathered in one place to enjoy an activity that they normally wouldn't get to enjoy! These commoners are so resourceful! I love it I think that I will have to have one of these built when I get back to the Estate. Let Operation Pool fun begin," he said smiling devilishly.

Peter gave him a look that said are you serious? "It's not that great Tamaki….it's just a giant tub of chlorinated water…."

That took all the fun out of Tamaki's over rejoicing. He went to part of the pool and started to grow mushrooms. Just then a life guard blew the whistle and walked over to him.

"Sir no growing mushrooms near the pool it is considered a hazard."

"Sorry it won't happen again," Tamaki said straightening up.

"Look at me Tamaki," Peter said as he was about to dive off the diving board.

"I shall save you Peter you shall not die under my care," Tamaki said running to the pool however he slipped and fell into the pool. Some people gave odd glances wondering why the boy was being so protective of a kid going off a diving board. He made a huge splash which caused Peter to laugh as he jumped off the board. Peter and Tamaki resurfaced at the same time and Tamaki worriedly swam over to the boy.

"You could have been killed what did you think you were doing?"

"I was going off the diving board Mister Tamaki."

"Diving board? What's that?"

"It's a springy plank that we jump off of and try to do tricks for fun."

Tamaki's eyes gleamed and he put up his finger finally understanding. "I see this kind of fun from the commoners I think I shall try this diving board." He got out of the pool and went to the diving board. He knew how to dive so he jumped twice and dived off the board, however he belly flopped making a smack sound as he hit the water. Some people around gasped and others gave pained looks on their face. Tamaki came up and his front was totally red. There were some girls laughing at him. He went a deep scarlet only adding to the hilarity of the situation.

"It's not supposed to be like that Mister Tamaki," Peter said laughing with Angela by his side.

"Well I did try and….oh god this hurts. I think I might get out for a little." Tamaki stepped out of the pool and went to get his cell phone from the chase. He picked it up and texted Kyouya it was only 11 in the morning in New York and he was sure that Kyouya would still be up studying.

_K-_

_Just tried this new thing called a diving board. I'm all red now but it was fun. I think I might be getting the hang of the commoner pool. This is better than I thought._

_-T_

Kyouya looked at his phone it was late but he was still up doing his homework. He laughed a bit as he read Tamaki's message. That idiot. 'Even I know what a diving board is,' Kyouya thought as he tyoed back his answer.

Tamaki looked at the message Kyouya had sent him and chuckled.

_T-_

_Its called a belly flop. You seriously didn't know what a diving board was? You are an idiot. And getting a hang of the commoners pool? There is no such thing. The way you get used to it is by going into the pool and swimming. You silly fool I am going to bed._

_-K_

Tamaki put the phone away in the pocket of his pants. He looked up to see a girl facing him. She didn't seem to be looking at him but she didn't seem to be looking at anyone else. 'I know that body from somewhere,' Tamaki thought going a bit closer. He looked and saw the pale skin. And the dark hair. No he had to be imagining things this couldn't be her. She turned to face him and he knew. It _was_ her. He got a little bit closer and now he knew for sure.

"Jacqueline?" he asked. She turned to face him fully.

**A/N: and there you have it chappy four tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Why are you here?**

** "**Pardon do I know you?" Jacqueline asked looking slightly confused.

"You haven't seen me in oh what was it now? About seven years we used to play together all the time. You still have the French accent," Tamaki said smiling.

She looked at him studying his features trying to remember. She suddenly gasped when she realized who the figure was. 'It can't be Tamaki,' she thought.

"T-Tamaki?" she asked hesitantly the word awkwardly falling out of her mouth.

"Yes you remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You're zo flamboyant."

"Thanks I think? Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Nosthing zat I know of," She said looking at him.

"Would you perhaps like to go out to dinner with me?" Tamaki asked looking at her hopefully. She had grown beautiful in the years that they had not seen each other. Her black hair now fell to her shoulders. He pale skin never tanned nor burned, and her purple eyes were beautiful gems within themselves.

"I zuppose so," she answered texting someone, "Ah my agent sayz it is alright."

"Agent?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yez I am here working on Broadway. I am in ze production of Phantom of the Opera az ze role of Christina," she said triumphantly.

"Oh really? That's amazing," Tamaki said looking at her.

"Yez and I would be pleased to meet you for dinner where should we meet?"

"Um I heard this place called Daniel's in the city is very good how about we meet there around 6:30?"

"Zee you there," Jacqueline said enthusiastically turning around and gathering her things.

Tamaki smiled. He was going out with one of the most beautiful people in the world not to mention his best friend from France.

He found the kids near the diving board and told them it was time to go home after all they had been at the pool for about two hours. The kids sighed but got out of the pool anyway.

"How do I call a taxi?" Tamaki asked never having to take one of the cars himself.

"You use the phonebook and call the taxi number on your phone," Peter responded.

"I see where is this phonebook you speak of?"

"I'll get it for you helpless dimwit."

Peter ran over to the guard station and got the phone book. He located the taxi number and wrote it down and ran back to Tamaki.

"Here you go," Petere said handing the slip of paper to Tamaki.

"Thank you Peter," Tamaki said whipping out his cell phone and dialing the number. He told the person the address and gave them his name. About fifteen minutes later they were all getting in the car and heading on their way home. On the way home Tamaki told the kids who the lady was that he had met at the pool.

_Flashback to four years ago_

"Tamaki I don't want to go to a different school than you," Jacquline said looking at her friend sadly.

"Don't worry Jac we will always be together I promise," Tamaki said. They had been sitting in the same field for the entirety of this one day. Jacqueline was going to an all girls school across town and Tamaki was going to an all boys school. He said good bye to his friend. As they released the hug Jac started to cry and ran away sobbing. Tamaki stood in the field they had been playing in. He looked at the sky and let tears fall from his eyes. However, that was not the last time he saw her about a year after that he saw her again. He loved her and they had shared a kiss under an apple tree in the same field before Jac had to go back to school. Her lips met his. He gasped at the sudden attack but melted into it. Her lips were warm and tasted like fresh raspberries. He was happy he didn't want the moment to end. He put his arms around her waist and Jac wound her arm around his neck. It was in that moment that Tamaki thought there could be no one better than her. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to marry her. Tamaki leaned forward. Jac lost her balance and Tamaki's plan took effect. They both tumbled to the ground, Tamaki's strong arms cushioned Jacqueline's fall. They lay there for a moment. Then Tamaki kissed her again passionately. Jac smiled into the kiss. She melted into Tamaki's arms. They held the kiss for a while. Jac pushed Tamaki off of her and stood up. Tamaki was surprised when his friend attack hugged him.

"Tamaki promise you'll see me every year no matter what," she hugged him the wind blowing her hair. It whipped around Tamaki's face and stung his eyes. He didn't care though all he cared about right now was the fact that he was with his dear Jac.

"I promise. You'll never be alone," Tamaki said into her hair.

"Thank you so then I shall see you next year?"

"Yes of course I could never even dream of leaving you. I want to be together forever."

She said that she may never see him again. He said they would see each other the next year. He had just turned fourteen. He would miss her. He didn't, well couldn't keep his promise. Later that week he got a call saying that he had to leave for Japan. There was no warning of this he had to leave immediately. And he could only say goodbye to his mother. This broke his heart. He wouldn't get to see Jac again, ever. He would have to restrain himself from doing anything rash like running away. So the next day he went to the nearest airport. It was six in the morning. He boarded his flight to Japan and looked out the window. The plane started to move. He was alone. No one had come to collect him. As the plane took off he looked out of the window. 'Sleep well Jac,' he thought, 'I love you never forget that. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. You'll find someone else like me though. A good man who will care for you. ' A tear slid down Tamaki's face. 'We will meet sometime again I can promise that…. In this world or the next.'

_End flashback_

**A/N: So there you have it. A historyish thing of Tamaki and Jacqueline (Jac). I just added the kiss thing cause I thought it fit. Didn't see me writing that. Now what will dinner be like?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Suit Shopping and Armani

Tamaki and the children arrived at the house and went immediately to the kitchen. Michele was there and she was looking at something on the computer.

"Um excuse me Michele I need to ask you a favor," Tamaki politely said.

"Yeah sure anything," Michele said still not looking up from her laptop.

"I need to buy a tuxedo for tonight."

"What? Why in the world would you need one?" she asked her head whipping around.

"I have a date tonight…." Before he could finish his sentence Michele cut in.

"You really are a womanizer aren't you? I mean your first full day here and you already picked up some hopeless girl. You're probably taking her to a fancy restaurant to and then dumping her after the first date."

"If you are done with your rant then I will continue. Her name in Jacqueline or Jac for short. She is a very old and very dear friend of mine so if you don't mind I would wish to take her to dinner. Can you please give me the address or show me to the nearest store where I could buy a tuxedo?"

"Sure I guess I mean what time is it? I think some of them close early so I think it would be best if we left right now," Michele stated as she grabbed her jacket. "You and the kids go and get changed and then I'll meet you in the car."

"Thank you dear lady. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! Ah mon cherie how can I ever repay you," Tamaki said kissing her hand.

"Tamaki I'm not your date," Michele said pulling her hand away, "And I'm MARRIED. What the heck is wrong with you? Now go get changed."

Tamaki ran upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a burgundy shirt. He and the kids ran down to the van a quickly as possible. As soon as everyone was buckled up they headed to the nearest tux store. They pulled up to Baldwin formals and all of them jumped out. Tamaki went up to the man and explained the situation. The man, named Ed apparently, helped Tamaki pick out several suits and Tamaki tried them all on. The first one, according to Tamaki, made him look fat. The second one was scratchy. The third one wasn't the right shade of black, and the fourth one looked like something you would get from a circus with all the frills on it.

"Thank you for letting me try on these wonderful tuxedos. I shall be back again soon," Tamaki said ducking out of the store quickly.

"What was wrong with that store? I thought all of those looked ravishing on you dear," Michele said in the car. "Where else would you like to go?"

While Michele had been talking Tamaki had texted the all knowing Kyouya.

_K-_

_ Do you know if Armani is in town? I need a tux for a date tonight and I think Armani would suit me. (No pun)_

_-T_

"Hold on one moment Michele I just need to find something out very quickly. Then I will get right back to you."

"Alright just don't be too long…." She was cut short by Tamaki shouting, "Off to the Armani boutique!"

"What dear that is closed by now. Armani doesn't stay open past 4:00 and it's about 4:30 now."

"Trust me Michele just drive there. The people who run the shop should still be there."

Whatever," Michele said as she began to drive. Tamaki looked at the text that had been sent to him by Kyouya.

_T-_

_Yeah of course Armani is in town. He is preparing for the fall fashion show in a week or so. I'd go down _

_to the store and see what they can do for you. He knows who you are. And who in the world would _

_YOU have a date with unless Haruhi flew over there unexpectedly which is also highly unlikely since she_

_Was just in first period._

_-K_

Tamaki responded to the text. He had told only Kyouya about Jac and thought that his best friend might want to know that he had found his French sweetheart.

_K-_

_I found her. Jac. She's my date tonight._

_ -T_

Kyouya looked at his phone after the next class. When he read the text that Tamaki had sent him he almost dropped the phone. He knew that Jac had been in the states for a while but he didn't have the time to find out exactly where. And for her and Tamaki to meet up again while in New York was really against all odds. Kyouya calmed himself and knew there were two things that he had to do during lunch hour. Tell Haruhi and tell Tamaki's dad.

(Back in New York)

Michele pulled up to the Armani store to see some of the lights off.

"See Tamaki I told you they would be closed. Let's go back to Baldwin's before they close too and you end up with nothing," however she noticed that she was talking to no one and that Tamaki had already gotten out of the car.

"No hold on wait here for one moment," Tamaki said walking up to the door. He looked in and saw Armani himself looking at a few ladies scarves. Tamaki proceeded to knock twice on the glass getting the attention of Armani.

"Tamaki what are you doing?" Michele called out the window.

"Park the car there and then com inside I want you to meet a friend of mine," Tamaki said smiling as Giorgio Armani approached the door.

"I'm sorry boy but we….Tamaki?" Giorgio asked surprised.

"Giorgio it's so nice to see you again. May I come in?"

"Why of course Tamaki! Can I help you find anything?"

"Actually yes I need one of your famous tuxedos I have a date with this girl tonight and I want to impress."

"Ah I see. Well let me get this one in the back and then we can get you checked out," Armani said walking to the back of the store.

"Tamaki how the hell did you manage to get into a closed store?" Michele asked.

"Personal friend," Tamaki said as Armani walked out with the tuxedo.

"Oh hello. Are you Tamaki's friend? I'm Michele nice to meet you," Michele said shaking Giorgio's hand.

"Thanks Giorgio," Tamaki said, "Will this need altering?"

"Not at all Tamaki I have your measurements on file so there is always a tux lying around with your measurements," Armani said smiling.

"Wait you're Giorgio Armani? Like the one that makes and designs all this stuff?" Michele asked bewildered.

"Yes ma'am I am. Well Tamaki shall we get you checked out? I'll throw in the shirt and bow tie for free, if you appear in my article next month," Armani said smirking.

"Sure I suppose I could do that. Oh hey let's throw that Rolex into the mix too," Tamaki said pointing to an exquisite watch in one of the cases.

"Ah the Day-Date 36 mm platinum ice blue set with diamonds? I always knew you had good taste. Highly expensive taste but good none the less."

"I still can't believe you personally know Armani," Michele said.

"So is this your wife Tamaki?" Armani asked.

"Oh no I'm here for the school year this is my host mom. She's really nice."

"Ah ma'am you are a beautiful woman. I have something that would suit you very well.," Armani handed her a scarf.

"Sir that is from the fall collection we need it for the runway," one of his lady assistants said.

"Nonsense, now this woman has a one of a kind scarf, there will never be any like it."

"Thank you sir how much do I owe you?" Michele asked blushing.

"Nothing ma'am. Now Tamaki why don't you have Elise ring you up."

Elise totaled everything and gave Tamaki the grand total.

"Ok Tamaki your total is $50,.635. Will that be debit or credit?" she asked taking the card.

"Put it on credit," Tamaki said. He quickly signed the receipt and took the bag with all the things in it.

The four people walked out of the store. Armani called after Tamaki. "You still have the same cell right?" Tamaki nodded. "I'll call you next week or so," Armani responded.

Once they got in the van Michele looked back at Tamaki. "Why didn't you tell me you knew THE Giorgio Armani?"

"Well I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Tamaki shrugged.

"And what kid charges 50,000 dollars to his card? What kid your age has that kind of money?" she asked not believing the cost.

"I do," Tamaki responded.

The four drove home so Tamaki could change. When they got there Rob was sitting on the couch eating leftovers from the previous night.

"Hi sweetie," Michele said kissing Rob on the head.

"Where were you guys?" Rob asked looking at all of them.

"Tamaki has a date with a friend tonight and needed some clothes," Michele explained.

"Oh I see. Wait how did you get into the CLOSED Armani store and where did you get that scarf Michele?" Rob questioned seeing the bag in the teen's hand.

"Oh Tamaki knows Armani personally."

"Very nice son. When are you supposed to meet your date?" Rob asked.

"In…..45MINUTES? " Tamaki yelled looking at his old watch. " I have to get a shower what do I do? I will never be there on time I will be late and she will the me forever and we will never walk into the sunset together." Tamaki put a hand to his forehead.

"Please stop being dramatic," Michele said, " I'll lay out your clothes while you get a shower."

"Ah thank you ma'am. Rob do you have any hair gel that I could borrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course son I'll have Michele lay it out with your clothes."

Tamaki quickly rushed up to get a shower. He took one in about three minutes and game out to dry his hair. After doing this he saw everything laid out perfectly with the hair gel.

When Tamaki came down he looked stunning. No doubt that Armani did in fact have his measurements. The tux hung on his frame like a dream. He looked like a true upper-class person. The jacket complimented his strong body frame by being tighter but not too tight. Its tails fell toTamaki's mid thigh giving him the look of a proper gentleman. The shirt gave an idea of how strong his chest was but was loose enough to leave some to the imagination. The pants hung to the tops of his shoes the fine fabric looking soft as silk. The pants made his legs look long like they were and trim. The hung the fabric barely touching the teens legs. His shoes were of black leather and as shiny as leather could be. The bowtie around his neck gave him class playing up the thin but strong neck that he had. His hair was slicked back with Rob's gel making him about the sexiest seventeen year old that existed. With his hair out of the way Tamaki's features were fully revealed. High cheekbones were revealed with a delicate nose. Tamaki's forehead was higher and his mouth was a cupid's bow. His violet eyes glimmered like the Rolex on his wrist which completed the tux. He smiled revealing pure white teeth.

"Well son you sure do clean up nice," Rob said letting out a soft whistle.

"Thank you Rob. I think I should be going now. I do have to meet her in twenty minutes."

"Oh we can take you honey," Michele offered.

"Oh no I wouldn't want you to go to all the trouble of that," Tamaki said.

"And remember Tamaki I gave you a later curfew tonight no later than twelve."

"Yes Michele although I highly doubt we will be out that long," Tamaki said bowing. They family heard a beeping outside. "Ah that must be my ride. I will see you all later!" Tamaki said. Then with a whisk of his coat tails he was out the door and into the cab that awaited him.

"Daniel's restaurant please," he asked the driver. The taxi sped off towards the destination.

**A/N: SO there you have it I didn't want to get right into the dinner date cause I actually haven't figured it out yet. Sorry Tamaki is a little OOC but I thought this might suit him. And if you're having trouble picturing what Tamaki looks like think Jack from Titanic when he had first class dinner with Rose. That where I got it from. Oh and whoever can guess the (fabled?) genetic defect that Jac has the next5 chappie goes to you…..hint: it has to do with her appearance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dinner at Daniel's

**A/N: So here is the chapter I was telling you about I promised that I would update every story today and hold to that promise! SO here we go with the dinner date**

Tamaki's cab pulled up in front of the fancy restaurant. He got out and stood on the sidewalk. He looked around for his beloved Jac so they could go in and be seated. The excitement built as he was waiting with his hands shoved informally into his dress pants pocket, he saw her. She looked pretty, no, that was a complete understatement, she looked heavenly. A strapless red gown hung from her body. It skimmed over her trim body highlighting every feature that she possessed. White gloves accented her slender arms and came to just above the elbow. The dress was low cut enough to reveal part of her chest that drew up into majestic collar bones which in turn melded into a strong slender neck. Around that neck was a diamond necklace of extraordinary beauty falling to just above the top of her dress.

"Zhall we go in?" she asked.

"Y-yes we *cough* shall," Tamaki said his stomach doing back flips. As she wound her gloved hand around his elbow his heart melted a little bit. 'Why am I feeling this way? It's just Jac,' he thought as they proceeded over the red carpet and into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the man at the podium asked.

"Yes two under the name Suoh," Tamaki responded smiling at Jacqueline.

"Right this way please," the man said. They were led to a small table lit by only one candle in the dimly lit restaurant. Soft violin music was playing in the background. Jac smiled as she sat down at the table. Tamaki returned the smile and sat down putting his napkin on his lap. Jac followed suit and for a moment they were lost in their own thoughts. 'Jacqueline looks beautiful tonight. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever encountered,' Tamaki thought, 'Wait hold on one second did I just think _Jacqueline? _I only called her that when I loved her.' Meanwhile Jac was deep in thought at her end of the small table. 'He lookz zo handsome. I really wish he didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe I can fix zat,' and with that she smiled smugly.

"I am Pierre and I will be your server tonight," a man said coming over to them.

"Ah Bonjour, comment vas-tu," Tamaki said in perfect French. (Ah hello how are you?)

"Amende permettez je vous intéressent certains vin ce soir," The waiter responded glad that someone spoke French in the restaurant. Tamaki decided to order a bottle of red wine and the waiter said he would be right back with that. (Translation: Fine may I interest you in some wine tonight?)

"Ce que vous voulez manger ?" Tamaki asked Jac feeling incredibly comfortable talking in French. (Trans: What do you want to eat?)

"Le japonais Sea Bream En Croûte De Sel semble bonne, je pense que je devrai qui," Jac said looking over the menu. (Trans: The Japanese Sea Bream En Croûte De Sel sounds good i think I'll have that)

"Je vais faire le rouge vin braisé deux baudroie queue couché avec Bacon Chips," Tamaki said thinking that staying away from Japanese food for a while would be good. (Trans: I'm going to have the Braised monkfish with Bacon Chips) Then the waiter came back and poured them each a glass of wine. He asked if they knew what they would like.

"Yes my date will have the Japanese Sea Bream En Croûte De Sel and I will have the Red Wine Braised Monkfish Tail Coated With Bacon Chips," tamaki said handing the waiter both menus.

"Zsank you for taking me out to dinner even though I am not your girlfriend," Jac said smiling.

"Wait how did you know that I had a girl friend. I know you have sent secret police like Kyouya's to look after me. Excpet for the fact that they have been disguised as commoners so I wouldn't recognize them. How very clever. Operation find out who the commoners that are watching me begins after this date," Tamaki said while flailing in a sort of manner that drew some looks from others.

"Tamaki pleaz at least while we are in ze restaurant could you act like a normal human," Jac said resting her head in her hand.

"Why of course my princess anything for…..wait normal human? I am a normal human!" Tamaki shouted. Jac gave him the look and he sat down deciding to behave himself for the rest of dinner.

"Kyouya your friend told me that you have ze girlfriend," Jac drawled, "He is a very nice boy. I zhould zank him someday. But let us enjoy ze night." After about fifteen more minutes of aimless chit chat and catching up their food arrived.

"So how did you get into the theatre business?" Tamaki asked. Jac had always seemed more like a business girl.

"Ah well zer was a class at ze school I attended in France called Theatre Appreciation. I took it my freshman year and zen before I really knew what waz happening I was enrolled in theatre school and then I was here auditioning for ze part of Christina in Phantom of ze Opera," she responded before sipping her wine.

"I see that is very interesting I'm very happy for you," Tamaki said taking another bite of his food.

"What are you doing here of all places? I thought you were living in Japan," Jac asked piercing his heart with her violet eyes.

"Oh well you see I went to Japan because my grandma wanted me too. She pays for my mother's health now and that is why I had to leave, it's complicated. The reason that I am here though is because my father does a lot of business with people in New York and he wanted me to familiarize myself with the surroundings so when I take over the business I know what I am doing."

"How very interesting," Jac responded. Then knowing it was her turn she asked another question, "Why did you have dinner with me if you have ze girlfriend?"

The question made Tamaki stop mid sip. 'Why had he asked her out?' He had Haruhi. "W-well I suppose it was because I hadn't seen you in a long time and I wanted to catch up with you."

"I zee thank you for inviting me," she blushed as she said this.

They finished their dinner in silence. The waiter came with the check and tamaki handed the waiter his card. He smiled at Jac until the waiter came back and they both got up and left. Once outside Tamaki glanced at his Rolex. It was 9:15. 'God we were in the restaurant a long time,' he thought. Though in his mind the hours of talking in the restaurant only seemed like seconds with Jac.

"When is your curfew Jac? Mine's midnight," Tamaki said. The response he got was not one that he had expected. Jac threw her head back and laughed a good hearty laugh.

"I am a Broadway star who livez alone in her own house and you zink I have ze curfew? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe just a little. Would you like to go for a walk. In Central Park?"

"Zure."

They hailed a cab and climbed in Tamaki ordering the man to go to Central Park. When they arrived Jac stepped out a breathed in the fresh air around her. Tamaki soon joined her his arm snaking around her shoulder. They began walking not talking just walking through the park at dusk. The hues in the sky were beautiful. They reminded Tamaki of a very specific day. The day that he had kissed Jac. 'That sounds nice right now…..wait what am I thinking. I can't kiss this girl. She's not my girlfriend,' Tamaki thought shaking his head. Jac had different ideas. When they got close to a tree she looked up at him. 'Zis is perfect,' she thought, 'I am going to kiss him whether he likes it or not.'

Tamaki kept walking but soon noticed that his arm was being pulled behind him. He looked back to see Jac stopped in the middle of the field. He gave her a questioning look his eyes studying her face. She gave him a pleading look that was unmistakable for 'kiss me.' He kept walking and she furiously tugged him back to her. Their lips smashed together. Jac melted into the kiss tasting Tamaki's lips, they tasted like vanilla despite the dinner they just ate. She snaked her arms around his neck. Tamaki was taken aback but soon melted into the soft raspberry lips. He put his arms around her waist and they stood like that just kissing. All of a sudden Tamaki thought of something. 'What am I doing this isn't Haruhi! Why is this girl kissing me when she knows I have a girlfriend?' He pushed Jac off of him shocked that she would even try something like this.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jac? Why would you even do that when you know that I have a girlfriend?" Tamaki shouted his violet eyes blazing red with fire.

"You need me. As much az you don't want to admit it you zertainly do!" she shouted back. She started to weep slightly and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked still slightly angry.

"I zought that you said we would be together forever but apparently zat was just a lie!" Jac shouted running off.

Tamaki stood there dumbfounded. Yes he had said that but when he moved he didn't think he would ever see her again. Had this girl really not moved on? He touched his lips where they had kissed. He really did love the taste of raspberries.

**A/N: Chapter eight should be coming soon…what happens if Haruhi finds out about this nighttime kiss? I think I shall let you know in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**The argument and the emergency room**

"Jac wait!" Tamaki called after her. As much as he was mad at her it wasn't safe to let a girl go wandering Central Park at night alone. He was full out running in the direction that she had gone.

Meanwhile Jac was running at breakneck speed away from the place where she was just standing. 'How could he do ziz to me?' she thought, 'How could he be zo cruel? He said that he would always love me not matter what! Who the hell iz zis Haruhi girl?' She was crying so hard and running so fast she didn't notice a tree stump in her way. She tripped over it yelping as her ankle rolled.

Tamaki heard the yelp and turned to run in that direction. "Jac? Jac are you alright?" he yelled running further into the park. Then he saw her. Jac sitting in the grass nursing a wounded ankle. 'Shit,' Tamaki thought, 'What did she do?' He came over to her and bent down. "Jac are you alright? What happened? Let me have a look at your ankle." She shied away from him. "What is wrong my extremely lovely princess? I just want to see your ankle." Jac reluctantly revealed her ankle which was bruising slightly now.

"Ah that looks like it hurts my dear, let me help you," Tamaki said going to pick her up.

"no stay away from me," Jac said trying to get up and run but collapsing miserably into a heap on the ground.

" Baka you shouldn't walk or run for that matter on an injured foot. We still want you to perform in The Phantom of the Opera. Now let me help you up," without gaining her permission Tamaki swooped her into his arms bridal style.

"Zank you," she managed to choke out.

"Anything for you milady."

She snuggled into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. Oh how she could stay there forever and never leave. Hot tears rolled down her face as she thought of the fact that this wouldn't last because Tamaki, her Tamaki, had his Haruhi.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt that bad?" Tamaki asked knowing full well that the reason she was sobbing was because of him and Haruhi. "Hey I promise you it's gonna be alright ok?"

"Sure zen afte zis year you will go back to your beloved Haruhi and you zhall leave me with nothing."

"Well yes I am in love with Haruhi but I love you as well just in a more sisterly way."

"Zizterly iz not good enough Tamaki. I want love true love."

"I know lovely. But maybe we will just have to be friends. We all live with the choices we make. I missed you that day when I had to suddenly fly to Japan. I thought I would never see you again. But here we are."

"Yez here we are you carrying me and me crying because I know zat ziz will never happen again."

"Oh you look so cute when you're sad," Tamaki said wriggling slightly while carrying Jac.

"Did you hit your head in ze past four years. And I mean really bad?"

"No how cruel of you to think something like that!"

"Well you are vehry strange!"

"Hey you're being mean!"

This time Jac couldn't stifle a laugh. At least he hadn't dropped her. That was good. Then she realized something. They weren't walking to her house they weren't even going anywhere where they could hail a cab. 'Where in the hell are we going?' she though as she looked at Tamaki.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital naturally. You think I'd just let you go home and tend to the wound all yourself? No of course not. That ankle needs to be looked at by a doctor."

"zo you are CARRYING me?" she clarified astonished. They really could have called a cab.

"Yes of course I'll carry you. It's not that far. And I really don't mind," he said with a small laugh.

"But you don't love me," she said.

"SO what does that matter you are still a human and you need to be looked after."

"I zuppose so," Jac said resigning herself into the relaxed position allowing herself to be carried to the hospital.

After four blocks of walking and Tamaki running out of steam slightly and getting sweaty . He had to take his jacket off and drap it over Jac. She had admitted she was getting quite cold and he was getting a bit hot. They got to the hospital an Tamaki walked through the doors carrying a sleeping Jac in his arms.

"Uh hello Sir how may I help you?" the receptionist asked looking Tamaki once over wondering what this kid was doing with the girl.

"Oh yes good madam," Tamaki said placing Jac in a chair. "it was a tragic event my date here was kidnapped by yeti's and taken to central park where they put her down and began to play tag! She was running and running when one of the Yeti's tagged her and she fell over. I found my date tragically strewn on the lawn. The Yeti's had left but they had damaged my poor darling! SO I have brought her here myself being in too much of a rush to call a cab."

"I see how very noble of you," the receptionist said walking over to Jac and shaking her slightly. "Hunny I'm gonna need you to wake up."

"Hmmmm? Ohy we're here," Jac mumbled looking at the lady.

"Darling what happened to you I heard you were playing tag with the Yetis. Are you alright?"

"Who ze hell told you zat I waz playing tag wiz ze Yeti?"

"Welll you gentleman friend."

"Oh him. Don't behleve anysing zat he says. All of it is false."

"Oh I see then how did you get hurt?"

"I was running away from him cause we 'ad 'ad a fight and zen I trip over a stump."

"More plausible. I'll get the doctor."

Tamamki immediately made a corner of woe and began to eat Ramen and grow mushrooms.

"Tama please stop zat," Jac sighed her ankle hurting more now than it had before.

"But but but Jac !"

"Jac? The doctor will see you now," the receptionist said walking out.

Tamaki carried Jac back to where the doctor was waiting for them. He set her down on the exam table.

"Hello there Jac how is your ankle feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"Its hurting a bit worse zhan it waz before," she admitted defeatedly.

"I see well I would like to get some X-rays on it. It doesn't look broken but let's just be sure."

"Zank you," Jac said as her, the doctor, and Tamaki proceeded to radiology.

"You get yourself into so much trouble," Tamaki said winking at her.

She smiled up at him as he carried her back to radiology. Soon after they were done with the X-Ray and were told to sit in the waiting room. In the waiting room something caught Tamaki's eye. It was a grand piano.

"He Jac do you want to practice one of your numbers?" Tamaki asked.

"Zure do you know how to play Zink of Me?"

"Yup."

Soon Jac's high soft voice was floating around the Emergency Room. Tamaki smiled as his hands hit the chords on the piano. They were just about to reach the end of the song when Tamaki stopped playing. He was letting Jac go solo on the last high note. She hit it perfectly and then smiled down at her accompanist.

"Zan you sir for accompanying me with that."

"My pleasure. Its always my…"

Tamaki was cut off by the doctor coming in.

"Jac you're X-rays have come back. You have a lovely voice also and a excellent accompanist."

Tamaki carried Jac back to the exam room. He set her down gently on the table smiling at her lovely features. She was beautiful even if she was hurt. He then looked at his watch. 'Shit it's midnight Michele must wonder where I am.'

"Darling I must leave you for a moment. I need to make a very important phone call."

"Alright I'll be waiting here."

Tamaki ran outside and turned his cell phone back on. He let it warm up and looked down at it. There were six missed calls from Michele and some missed texts from Kyouya and his father. Tamaki quickly dialed his host family's number. After one ring Michele picked up the phone.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" she yelled-whispered into the phone.

"I am very sorry ma'am I shall be late. My date and I had an argument and she ran away and tripped and hurt her ankle I've been in the hospital for the last couple hours. I was also wondering if she could stay with us for the night. She lives on her own and I don't want her to be alone with an injury?"

"You are an idiot, but I can't turn away a injured person call me when you're leaving and bring her over here. She can sleep in your bed if you can manage with the couch for the night."

"Ah thank you mon ami! You are the best I will have to find a suitable way to make it up to you! Ah, Tamaki knows! He will make you bagged salad."

"Shouldn't you be with your date dear?"

"oh yes thank you madam!"

Tamaki rushed back into the exam room where Jac and the doctor were waiting.

"Hello Tamaki. Ze doctor said zat my ankle waz just turned I zhould be back on my feet in time to perform. I just need to take it easy and keep it wrapped."

"Well then my darling we shall put you in good hands you shall come home with me! My host family has agreed to let you stay at our place for the time being until you heal up."

"I have one question sir," the doctor said.

"Yes?" Tamaki replied.

"How did you get here?"

"I carried her!"

"I can guarantee that your arms will be very sore tomorrow."

"Yes well I'm calling a cab to take us home sir. When are we allowed to leave?"

"Now if you want I mean you can call the cab now. She's good to go make sure you look after her."

"Ah yes I will always look after mon ami!"

Tamaki flipped open his cell and found the cab number and dialed it. He ordered a cab from the hospital to the host family's house. The man on the other line told him it would be anywhere within fifteen minutes that the cab would arrive. So Jac and Tamaki resigned to sitting next to the door until the cab came.

"Zank you for all of this," Jac suddenly piped up.

"Anything for you," Tamaki said pulling her close. Just then the cab arrived. Tamaki scooped up his date despite the pain that was setting in. He placed her graciously in the cab and took the seat beside her. In a matter of about ten minutes they were back at Tamaki's house. He got out and picked up his date and walked up to the front door.

"Um could you knock for me my hands are full," he sighed.

Jac obliged and knocked twice. Immediately Michele opened the door. She sighed with relief that Tamaki was home and gasped at the extraordinarily beautiful girl that was in his arms. Her long black hair cascaded around her pale features her purple eyes glimmering in the dim light. Tamaki stepped inside and immediately carried his princess upstairs to his bedroom. She fell asleep upon hitting the pillow and Tamaki walked back downstairs. He then remembered the texts on his phone and decided to read them.

The first one was from Kyouya:

_T-_

_Um good for you I think? I'm gonna tell Haruhi since you're too much of an idiot to do that._

_-K_

The second one to his surprise was from his father

_-My son_

_Congrats on finding Jac just don't do anything you will regret later_

_-Dad _

The third one he hadn't seen it was from Haruhi herself

_-Darling_

_Have fun on your date. I'm OK with it because it is just dinner with an old friend be safe!_

_-Sugar and spice and everything nice_

The last one was from Kyouya again

_T-_

_Hey don't do anything stupid. I have people and I know everything that goes on._

_-K_

Of course it would be like Kyouya to be creepy and have people spying on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. 'Wait does he know about the hospital? Does he know I was flirting with her?' Tamaki decided to text his friend because it was around lunchtime in Ouran.

_K-_

_ Do you know about the whole hospital thing?_

_ -T_

Tamaki waited a few moments later a text popped up.

_T-_

_ Baka of course I know didn't you look at the floor when you went in? You took her to an Ootori hospital! I won't tell Haruhi you were flirting with her. Be more careful._

_ -K_

. 'Shot I will have to be more careful,' Tamaki thought. Just then he heard a noise from upstairs. He rushed to his room to see Jac lying awake on his bed.

**AN: SO what ya think this was kinda a filler chapter to set up for the next one which will be close to the last chapter. I think ten is going to be the next chapter is called Healing and Accompanist. So you can figure out what happened. There is a reason that I chose phantom of the opera. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey how ya feeling?" Tamaki asked looking at Jac with sad eyes.

"I am feeling much better zank you. I was wondering if I could perhaps have a glass of water?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course you may have a glass of water my princess." Tamaki rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he took forever to find the "magic fountain of youth water" coming from the fridge. He then rushed back upstairs to where Jac was laying and handed her the glass of water. She took it and thanked him. All of a sudden her phone went off signaling that she had received a text message. She looked at her phone and hastily set the water on the nightstand so she wouldn't drop the glass and break it. The text read:

_Dear cast and crew,_

_ I regret to inform you that the pianist Almar has been killed in a car crash. This happened early sometime this morning. The performance is tomorrow and we don't havea replacement. If anyone knows of a good piano player then please send a text to me. Thank you_

_Rob_

Jac burst into tears at the news. Almar had been her best friend in the whole pit. And now he was gone. But just as soon as her crying started it stopped she smiled to herself. Tamaki looked at her like she was crazy. Crying one minute and smiling malevolently the next. Surely this girl was bipolar in some way? She looked at him.

"Tamaki zomething horrible just happened. The pianist has died."

"Oh how tragic my princess. DO not worry I am here to console you in the time of your need. Feel free to wallow in sorrow. I will comfort you as a prince comforts his princess."

"Ah but you zee they need another pianist. Zeh have no replacement but I think I know a very good one."

"Oh I see do I know him?"

"Yez. I seriously think you should get a CAT scan or something considering I was thinking that the new accompanist should be you!"

"Me but but but…" Tamaki was cut off by Jac raising her hand to silence him.

"Tamaki when the teacher got sick in ze fourth grade you zite read all of the music and played it perfectly I zink zat you can handle ziz."

"well alright text the guy back I'll do it for you my loverly princess."

_Rob,_

_I have found you a new pianist. He does not need practice and is a musical genius. We'll see you tomorrow for opening night. _

_ Jac_

She received a text back shortly after thanking her for putting her friend up to the task and being amazed that he needed no practice. She flipped her phone closed and rested on the pillows. Soon everything went black and she fell into a deep sleep.

(Around 10 the next morning.)

"Jac? Jac darling wake up. Please wake up Jac. If you do not I shall have to rescue you fair maiden from your slumber."

"I'm up you silly fool. I'm hungry can we get some breakfast?" Jac asked sitting up in bed. What she found though was Tamaki standing in front of her with a tray of food complete with bacon, eggs, steak, and Orange juice. She took the tray from him and gobbled down the food.

"Did you make this?" she asked her mouth full.

"Oh heavens no Michele did I don't think my cooking is fit for the street dogs. Glorious bagged salad is about as far as I go." Jac laughed at this and finished her breakfast. "I 'ave to be at ze theatre around three to practice some of the number again. You just show up at seven an hour before the curtain rises OK?"

"Yes my love I shall be there to harmonize with my fingers. Your beautiful voice will not easily be forgotten by the angels of the heavens one of which you are."

"Really Tamaki? I vant to keep my breakfast down."

"Ohfine."  
Tamaki left Jac to herself and went downstairs to text Kyouya.

_K-_

_ Really nervous going to be playing the whole phantom of the opera on Broadway tonight. The pianist died and Jac volunteered me. Hope everything goes OK. How's my sugar over there._

_ -T_

Tamaki waited impatiently for the text to be sent back. It seemed too long before it had arrived although it was only about a minute and a half.

_T-_

_ Congrats I'm sure you will do fine. Go ace it. Rooting for you always. And Haruhi is doing fine. Like I sadi I know everything there is to know about you including the fact you took Jac home. I told Haruhi everything and she said she would have done the same thing no worries Ok?_

_ -K_

Tamaki looked at the text message relieved. He was glad that Haruhi wasn't mad at him. He hated it when people were mad at him. Especially his Sugar. He loved her so much. She was his true princess and he knew that they would ride down a boulevard of beauty in a sunset to eternal happiness. He really needed her right now more than ever. All these feelings about Jac were so confusing. The kiss was really confusing because he had loved it….more than any kiss Haruhi had ever given him. He stopped in his tracks thinking about what he should do. He really didn't want to disappoint his sweetheart but he loved Jac too. He then realized that it was two and Jac needed to be at the theatre by three.

"Michele could you drive Jac to the theatre she needs to be there at three and has no way of getting down there," Tamaki asked walking out onto the sun porch.

"Of course dear tell her to be ready in five minutes."

Tamaki ran upstair doing as he was told and found Jac. He told he to be down in five minutes. She said she would be there momentarily. 'God what am I going to wear?' she thought. 'I guess my dress from last night will have to suffice.' She straightened it on her frame and smoothed it out. Seeing as there was no comb she ran her fingers through her hair knowing she would be in make-up soon anyway and they would take care of her hair. She walked carefully down the stairs not wanting to trip. She got into the minvan and the two ladies sped off to the theatre.

(About an hour later)

Tamaki looked at his phone. It was a text from Jac. He opened the message and read it carefully.

_Tamaki-_

_ We need you to come practice a part of a song with me do you think you could be here around five?_

_ -Jac_

He smiled and replied back with a yes he could and went to the phone to call a cab. Soon the cab was at the front door and Tamaki rushed out in jeans and a t-shirt. Over his right arm he carried the whole attire from the night before. He signaled the cab driver to the theatre.

"What business do you have at the theatre especially with an attire like that," the cab driver asked.

"I don't know if you heard that the pianist died this morning I am his fill in for the show until they can find a proper one," Tamaki answered smiling at the driver.

"Oh really? Well good luck there boy you must have been practicing very hard."

"Oh no sir I don't need it Phantom of the Opera is a simple piece to play."

"Simple? I see well then you muct be a very talented pianist. We're here. It's going to be $22.50."

Tamaki handed the man forty dollars telling him to keep the change. He rushed through the doors of the theatre. Jac was waiting for him on the stage. It was 5:00 at that moment. Tamaki ran to the piano and took his seat looking through the sheet music.

"Which one are we to practice Madam?" he questioned looking at the lady. Standing in front of him. Jac was a beautiful Christine.

"Yez sir. We need to practice ze number titled wishing you were somehow here again. Also All I Azk of You.

"Yes ma'am. In that order I assume."

"Yez."

"Very well."

Tamaki got out the sheet music for Wishing You were Somehow Here Again. Jac nodded and tamaki began the piece his fingers gliding over the keys like satin. His hands were poised wrists relaxed. If someone didn't know better they would almost say he was typing on the piano his movement was so fluid. Jac's voice came in at the right time. Her voice soaring high above the piano.

_**You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered**_

The piano began to play a luxurious game of tag with her voice. She would be two steps and it would seem to catch up. Then she would stop singing only to catch up a few bars later. Her voice soared to the high notes. Angelic sounding.  
_**Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could**_

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!

Tamaki began to cry. The lyrics. Just the lyrics were enough. His mother was not there. HE missed her so much. He just sat there with his hands resting on the piano. It wasn't like she was dead or anything. Just the lyrics made him miss her. The thought of never seeing her again.

"Jac, we need you in make-up now. You'll just have to wing All I Ask of You. Sir are you alright?" Robert inquired as he looked at Tamaki.

"Oh yes sir sorry it won't happen again."

Jac went to leave for the make-up room but bent over to Tamaki before she left. She whispered something softly in his ear.

"Tamaki I know that zong reminds you of your mother but please know zat she is OK. I have to go now zee you in an hour." With that she walked away.

Tamaki stared after Jac in disbelief. What did she mean by 'please know that your mother is OK?' Had Jac seen his mother. Where? When? All these questions would need answering, but he would have to wait. The curtain was to go up in an hour.

**AN: Now can you see why I picked Phantom…the songs correlate with the story very well. The next chapter is the last chapter and that should be up sometime tonight cause its Friday and I have nothing better to do with my life. So now on to the next chapter…please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: So here we are my dear readers the final chapter of O America I Love Thee, you're in for a shocking or not so shocking ride well here we go**

Tamaki had changed into the suit from the night previous. He was now sitting at the grand piano in the pit waiting for the conductor to come and cue the pit to start playing the overture. He looked at the ebony and ivory and wondered if he could make it through the whole show without crying. But it was too late the conductor had stepped up to the podium. He lifted his baton. Tamaki sighed as the baton came down and his fingers began gliding over the ebony and ivory emitting sounds that were only fit for the best of musicals. As the overture ended the woman who played Carlotta stepped onto the stage. Her voice soared above the orchestra in an annoying way that made Tamaki want to throw up all over the grand piano. After what seemed like forever Jac stepped up to the stage to show everyone how well she had been trained by the secret person that she did not know. Her voice soared over the orchestra in a lavish manner. Tamaki chanced a look away from the piano knowing very well now he had memorized the piece. She looked beautiful. Her clear pure voice projected to the balcony of the golden hall they were in. Her black hair fell in tight crumpled curls around her face giving her an elfin look. Her pale skin gleamed in the light. Her eyes shone. If someone had seen her like this on the street they would have thought that God had sent one of his blessed angels to them. Jac hit the last note of the number and everyone including some members of the pit applauded. Angel of music started shortly after that. Tamaki sat and played while listening to what was indeed an angel. Then the actual Phantom of the Opera song came on and Tamaki sat there wondering why Raoul hadn't tried harder to protect his one true love. He knew that if he played that half-witted character then he would have at least broken down the door of the dressing room and gone and saved his Jac. 'Wait. _My Jac?_ My Jac where the hell did that come from she's not my Jac she's no one's Jac. She 's her,' Tamaki thought as he continually played the piano with great fervor. Before they knew what was happening the first act was coming to a close. The last song All I Ask of You. The one that they both had no time to practice. SO here went winging it. The soft chords started and Raoul came in. 'Imbecile,' Tamaki thought. What kind of man fails to protect a woman and then asks her to marry him? Soon Jac came in saying that she wanted to be with him forever. This had to be the stupidest song Tamaki ever heard. He chanced another glance at the stage and realized that Jac was singing _to him._ He then found himself singing along with the lyrics. Jac sang "**Say you love me."**__Tamaki found himself singing out loud in full "**You know I Do." ** He hit a dissonant chord on the piano and jumped up. Jac and Robert eyed him suspiciously.

"No how could I say that? I don't love you like that. Daddy loves his Haruhi!" He shouted tears streaming down his face. "Daddy wants to be with his little girl forever. Look how cute she is." He whipped out a full size picture of Haruhi.

"Where did he get that?" Robert mouthed to Jac.

"No clue he does that sometimes," Jac mouthed back.

"Forgive Daddy Haruhi. He didn't mean anything by it," Tamaki proceeded to a dark corner of the pit where he made some Ramen and started to grow mushrooms.

"Tamaki you're going to need to snap out of it," Rob said coming over.

"How can I sir I have betrayed the only love I have. She shall never forgive me. We will never walk into paradise together and we will never have lunch near the seashore like I had planned."

"Sure you will now just finish the damn show," Rob said walking away.

"Yes Sir Operation finish the show without another breakdown commences now," Tamaki said going to sit back down at the piano. After the last few bars it was intermission. He was thinking about what he said and realized something. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought though. The curtain had gone up and it was time for the second act. Tamaki made it through Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again relatively unscathed except for a few tears and a "mommy" in the middle. Point of No Return was up and again Tamaki felt Jac staring at him. The lyrics rang out clear and Tamaki could feel them coming true for the two of them. GAHHH he had to stop thinking these things. They were not meant for each other. It was him and Haruhi. Not him and Jac. He couldn't help though imagine him and Jac in a passionate kiss under a large oak tree in central park. Her hair blowing in the wind. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes saying how much she loved him and how she wanted to be with him forever and ever amen. Tamaki would be looking down at her a smile on his face his violet eyes looking into hers in a kind understanding way. They would tell her that he would always be there for her. He snapped himself out of the ridiculous fantasy knowing very well that all he needed was his Haruhi. Jac would be a friend and nothing more.

(Meanwhile back in Japan)

Kyouya looked at his phone. There was a video message on it. He had excused himself from breakfast to watch the video before he had to go to school. The message was from Alan, a secret spy that he had sent to film the show and text him videos of anything that went wrong. He watched the video al the while smiling to himself. 'That idiot. He says one thing wrong and now has to drag the whole performance down by interrupting the singers to say he was sorry?' Kyouya closed his phone knowing that if Tamaki did anything else stupid he would know about it right away.

(Back at the theatre)

Tamaki hit the last chord of the show. He smiled. Jac had given a heavenly performance. The angels should envy her beautiful voice. After the bows and more applause for everyone Tamaki left heading for Jac's dressing room he had something to give her. When he got there the door was open and Jac was inside wiping off her eye make-up.

"Hello angel of music," Tamaki said leaning against the door.

"Ah hello Tamaki," Jac said smiling at the man.

"You were wonderful. I'm so proud of you. Here these are for you my fair lady. We shall have to rendezvous somewhere in the sunset where I will hold your hand," he whipped a bouquet of roses out of what you could say his back pocket.

"I zee well zat is fine," Jac said taking the flowers. She read the note in it, "To the angel of music may the ones in heaven envy a voice such as yours."

" I thought that it would suit you perfectly."

"Zank you Tamaki."

"Your welcome milady. Shall I walk you to your car?"

"Yez sank you."

Tamaki took her arm in his and they strolled out to the carpet in front of the theatre. Waiting there were several news stations and millions of camera people. Tamaki stiffened a bit. 'I better not do anything stupid or Haruhi will find out. Walking a lady to her car is nothing to fret over.' Camera people were instantly in the two people's faces.

"How did you think the performance went? Are you really from France? Who is this young man with you?" were only some of the questions that were shot at the couple. Jac just kept walking with Tamaki by her side. One man asked them to pose for a photo. Tamaki saw no harm in this and pulled Jac into him. The picture was a nice one. No doubt it would end up in some tabloid tomorrow morning. But as both of them knew if you avoid the tabloids and ignore them then they will run out of dirt and not really care anymore. Just then a reporter shouted something at them.

"Give her some sugar boy."

"What does that mean Jac?" Tamaki whispered into his lady's ear.

"It means you have to kiz me."

Then his body took control and judgment was at a loss. The fantasy that he had been having earlier came true. He cupped his hands around her cheeks and lifted her face. She looked up at him with stunning eyes. His eyes narrowed at he smiled in kindness. Then before she knew what was happening Jac felt Tamaki's lips smashed against hers. She melted into the passionate kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pushed herself closer to him. He moved his hands from her face and ran them through her long black silky hair. Alan snapped a picture.

THE END

**AN: SO I know I'm a mean author. Just ending it there. But review**


End file.
